The Interrogation
by emmajenniferjones
Summary: Set after The Last Jedi (**SPOILERS**) - Reylo fic - Kylo Ren interrogates Rey in an attempt to extract information however unexpected feelings get in the way (I'm terrible at summaries ahah soz :/ basically just a Reylo Fic with eventual smut) was originally a one shot but then I wanted to write too much so now it'll be like a short story (hopefully) - ENJOY :D
1. Chapter 1

"I can't stay here with all of you. We can't risk what's left of the resistance being wiped out. And I don't want that burden."

"But Rey, where will you go?"

"I don't know Finn, but I've spent my whole life finding shelter and scavenging for food, moving from place to place. I promise, I'll be fine."

"Ok. Well if this is what you believe is best for you and the resistance then who am I to stop you." He paused a moment before pulling her into a comforting embrace. He pulled back away but kept his hands rested on her shoulders. "But please, when the First Order stop tracking us or when the Resistance grows, come back to us. We need you."

"Of course I will. But for now this is best." Pulling him back into a hug, she kissed his cheek and turned around to say goodbye to everyone else.

... … … … … … …

"I want this girl found." Kylo Ren ordered his troops. "I want her found and brought here alive and I need to be alerted immediately if there is any progress made, no matter how insignificant it may seem. Do you understand?"

"Sir!" his troops responded simultaneously.

"Good now get searching. I believe that last time we knew where she was she was with the rest of 'the resistance', if they can even still call themselves that, in that stupid ship. Are we aware of where they are or where they are headed?" silence filled the room as no one stood forward or spoke up. "Well you better find out soon. I want that girl here and alive as soon as possible." He turned around and with a swish of his cloak he had disappeared down the corridor to his chambers.

He sat on his bed and let out a long sigh. He couldn't seem to get this blasted scavenger out of his head no matter how hard he tried. First she bested him the fight in the woods. Then she manages to find Luke Skywalker. Then she manages to help the entire Resistance escape while he's making a fool of himself in front the whole First Order fighting a ghost. And now she's managed to escape him and go off the map somehow. He would find her. There was no doubt about it. The only question was whether he could trust his troops or whether he would have to do it himself, which was the last thing he wanted.

He stood up and removed his cloak, hanging it up next to the door. He removed his vest and shirt before swinging his arms back and forth to relieve some of the built up tension in his shoulders and back.

He decided to train, as when he did no one disturbed him and he was relaxed. He changed into a more comfortable pair of trousers and began to stretch, relieving more stress and tension from his sore, aching body. Just as he stood up to begin he felt her presence. He looked up and there she was, standing in front of him.

 _I didn't think I'd see you again. Not after what happened to Snoke._

 _Neither did I, considering what he told us._

He couldn't see where she was or who she was with, if anyone, but he could see her. And where she was looking. And what she was doing. Therefore, he noticed her bite her lip as her eyes trailed over his muscular body and to the hem of his trousers.

 _Do you want me to put on a shirt or something?_

 _No…um I mean, I don't mind._

He let out a soft chuckle at how awkward she sounded. He strode over to the other side of the room and pulled on a comfy top before returning to where she stood.

 _Where are you, scavenger?_

 _Why do you ask?_ She replied, regaining her confidence.

 _Curiosity_. He responded simply.

 _I don't believe that for a second. You're looking for me aren't you? Or the Resistance? You want to know where we are and destroy us._

 _I'd hardly say destroy. I mean it wouldn't take much anyway would it? There's what, a dozen of you left? Besides, I'm not fussed about finding them._

 _It's me you want isn't it? You want me. Well I'm not with the rest of them._

 _Come to me, Rey. And we can sort this out._

 _I'll pass thanks._

With that she was gone and he was left in his chambers alone again.

… … … … … … …

Rey was in one of the two escape pods that were on the Millennium Falcon, as they were the only other space ships they had, and was drifting through space. She didn't know where she was going or how long she'd be but it felt nice to be on her own again. Except, she wasn't on her own. There was one tall, dark and handsome man she couldn't stop thinking about, no matter how hard she tried. Even when she slept, she had dreams of him, although he wasn't quite himself, just like anything else in a dream. She had dreams of them fighting, dreams of them just talking and dreams that she most certainly shouldn't've been having about him but they came all the same.

During their last force bond talk, the first since the death of Snoke, he had been wearing clothes that were nothing like his usual attire. The only item of clothing that she could see that he was wearing was a pair of comfy trousers that hung low on hips. His whole upper body was exposed and she certainly wasn't complaining. He was an extremely tall man with a gorgeously asymmetric face and his body was not a let-down. He had big, broad shoulders which complimented his muscular chest perfectly which smoothly led to his beautifully toned stomach before dipping below his trousers leaving the rest to her imagination.

She knew she shouldn't think about him like this; she wished she didn't. But she couldn't help it. She couldn't help the way she felt about him, despite her many efforts not to. She still wasn't willing to give into them yet however and now that she knew he was looking for her she needed to stay away from him because she was unsure if she'd be able to contain herself if she was in his presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey was in a place of severe uncertainty. During their last force bond talk, Kylo had suggested she come to see him. She knew he was looking for her but she also knew he had no idea where she was. It had been a few days since they spoke and for those past few days she had been constantly debating going to his ship herself or not. It was a choice between continuously running and not knowing whether she'll be found or giving herself in and not running away. She had been weighing up the pros and cons all day and at the minute they were about even.

One thing she was sure of, however was that it was definitely her decision to make. If she was still on the Falcon everyone would need to have a say in the matter whether she wanted them too or not and they would all be telling her not to. She valued their opinion and they all meant the world to her however this was one of the decisions she needed to make on her own, after all it was only her that was affected.

As she was drifting through space she checked her map, making sure she still knew where she was. As she looked, she saw there was a planet nearby that she could reach within the hour. She knew the planet was one that used to hold a rebel base, therefore she was hopeful she'd be welcome, however she knew she needed to be careful.

As she set the course and switched the ship into autopilot she rummaged around in the pile of her clothes to see if she had anything she could cover herself with to prevent recognition. She found a scarf and her goggles from Jakku which she placed on top and went to rest.

… … … … … … …

Kylo Ren had had no success in finding his scavenger girl he was so intent on finding. He needed information from her and fast. Information was what he needed from her, but there were many other things he wanted from her. He wanted to touch her smooth skin, kiss her soft lips and run his fingers through her silky hair. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was and prove it in many ways. He wanted to hold her petite frame against his much larger one and discover parts of her he never knew existed. He wanted to hear about her past and comfort her if she got upset. He wanted to make her laugh and watch her smile. But he couldn't get any of that. And he shouldn't want it either. He should want to destroy her and everyone else in the Resistance, even his own mother. He should want to fight her and this time, win. He should want to impale her with his lightsabre or choke her to death with the force, but none of this was what he wanted. He just wanted her.

His daydream was interrupted by a loud knocking at his door. Using the force he opened the door to reveal General Hux standing in his doorway.

"What do you want?" he asked sourly.

"You're needed in the control room," Hux replied just as bitterly.

"For what exactly?"

"Apparently there has been some progress made in your hunt for that stupid girl." Hux responded mockingly.

"Tell whoever needs me that I'll be there soon and to keep looking for more information," Kylo Ren instructed and with that Hux turned on his heel and walked back out the way he came.

Kylo stood and put on his cloak before making his way down the same hall Hux had walked down moments ago.

"Supreme Leader, sir," the attendant began. "We have discovered a planet that used to be used as a rebel base. We are led to believe very few people still live there however we can check to see if she is there if you wish?"

"Yes, do." And with that simple response he turned and left.

… … … … … … …

As Rey was walking to the seat on the opposite side of the large room she felt the familiar feeling inside her that only happened every so often. She knew exactly what was going to happen but whether or not she wanted it to was a whole other matter.

Rey turned around and saw the muscular figure of the most feared person in the galaxy. But she didn't fear him. Instead of wanting to run away from him and hide, she wanted to talk to him and hear his troubles. She wanted to go to him and touch him. But she couldn't. It was inappropriate and he certainly wouldn't want it. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about this, especially during one of their force bonds, when he was capable of reading her mind. She shook the thought away quickly as she raised her gaze to look at him.

 _What are you thinking about_? He asked her innocently.

 _Hm? Oh, uh… nothing really_. She replied looking away from him to avoid his gaze.

 _It doesn't seem like nothing._

 _Well I don't want you to know._

 _But I want to know._

 _I don't care._

 _You're thinking about someone in particular aren't you?_

 _No._

 _Yes you are. It's someone you know, but want to know better isn't it._

 _Look, Ben, I'm not having this conversation. Not now and not with you._ She turned around so her back was facing him and pretended she was doing something, making herself look busy.

 _Whatever you say._

 _So how are you doing trying to find me? Or are you still relying on me sacrificing myself_? She asked him interrogatively, turning back around to face him.

 _Sorry, scavenger can't give out that information. Strictly confidential._

 _Whatever._ She replied, rolling her eyes. She was hoping he would answer at least the second question she asked him as she was still unsure about whether she was going to go to him willingly or not.

 _Have you made a decision yet?_

 _About what?_

 _Whether you're going to come to me or whether I'm going to have to hunt you down._

 _Sorry, I can't tell you that. Strictly confidential._ She responded mockingly.

 _So you haven't decided yet._

 _I never said that._

 _But you implied it._

 _Ok Mr mind reader calm down._

 _We'll see who's right, but for now we've both got to keep on searching for something._

And with that, they were both left to their own devices once again.


	3. Chapter 3

She knew she shouldn't have been thinking about him like that when he was there. She shouldn't have even been thinking about him like that at all. But she couldn't help it. There were so many things she loved about him and the only negative thing she could seem to think was that he was the most hated and most feared person in the galaxy. For heaven's sake he was Supreme Leader of the First Order, and surely that should over rule anything positive, but she couldn't help it.

She really wanted to go to him. To sacrifice herself. But that would make her look weak. And that was the last thing she needed. She was a strong woman and had been her whole life. She had figured everything out on her own: how to cook, how to clean, how to have a civil conversation, but most of all how to make big decisions.

She never had her parents guiding her through life when she was young and although it was the worst thing that could have happened it could also be seen as the best. They were never there for her to depend on however that lead to her being greatly independent. They were never there to show her how to do things however that lead to her being a fantastic problem solver.

She often thought about these things, both positively and negatively. Sometimes she would ask herself what she did to deserve this and other times she would ask herself if she would ever find a family or someone who truly loved and accepted her. But then she also asked herself how she was so lucky to have such true friends and wondered if her parents had kept her, would she have met these people and would she go on the adventures that she goes on. And would she have met Kylo Ren. The masked demon she couldn't get out of her head.

… … … … … … …

Kylo Ren had been thinking about Rey, the gorgeous scavenger that was constantly in the back of his head, a lot. All day, every day. She had even found a way into his dreams, both day and night. She was the last thing he thought about before drifting off into a heavy sleep and the first thing he thought about when he woke up each morning.

He thought about many things about her. Her slightly flushed cheeks, her soft lips and her creamy skin. Her confidence, her brutality and her determination. But more than anything, he thought about whether she would come to him. Whether or not she would come see him willingly or whether or not she would keep fighting him back.

He had had a long day being the most fearsome man in the galaxy and Kylo Ren was ready to rest, but he knew he needed to train. He was very into fitness and believed it was one of the key factors to his success. If he was unfit he wouldn't be able to hold up a fight and he wouldn't be as intimidating, despite his 6'2'' stature.

He changed into a more comfortable, flexible pair of trousers before starting his usual workout. After nearly 45 minutes he decided to call it a day there and get cleaned off before falling asleep for the night. All the while he was thinking of Rey; hoping desperately that she would also be thinking about him, despite knowing she wouldn't ever.

… … … … … … …

After nearly 2 weeks of weighing up the pros and cons and having a constant inner debate with herself, Rey had decided to go to him. To sacrifice herself to the galaxy's worst enemy: Kylo Ren.

She had landed on the planet she found and gotten to know a few people over the last week or so, much to her surprise. She decided she would leave the next day, giving her plenty of time to get ready for her departure, but not enough time to change her mind. She started packing up her stuff and telling the few people she knew that she would be leaving the next day, making sure to leave out the information as to where she was going, simply telling them she wanted to continue exploring the galaxy.

The next morning she woke early and went for an early morning jog to distract her from overthinking her decision and the fact that she would be seeing him today. Kylo Ren. Her favourite person in that galaxy. The one she couldn't stop thinking about. The one she thought about day and night. The one that haunted her dreams and soothed her nightmares. The one that she fought against and then next to. The one she left hanging when he offered her the galaxy. The one she left broken and alone in his ex-master's throne room. The one who had chosen to kill his master over her. The one who saves her life and the one whose life she saved.

But that was all irrelevant now. She had to focus on the here and now. She had to focus on getting to him and trying to find his weakness. And hoping he wouldn't find hers. Because she knew fine well what hers was and if he found out she knew he would bring her down in an instant.

After a few hours, she had packed everything up and said goodbye to the total 4 people she had spoken to on this planet. She was ready to leave, and that she did. She set off and set her auto pilot to take her to Kylo's ship while she imagined what seeing him again would be like. She couldn't wait, however she was also terrified. He obviously wanted her for a reason but she had no clue as to what that reason was, she could only hope it was somewhere along the same lines as her reasons for going to him.

After a few hours travelling she finally made it to his ship. She was overcome with a wave of emotions. Fear, excitement, curiosity, nervousness. But not regret. That was one thing she was sure of in amongst all this uncertainty. She didn't regret coming to his ship and wanting to see him, and she was glad about that.

As her ship landed, she heard rushed footsteps and when the door opened, there were half a dozen Stormtroopers standing with their blasters poised. She removed her lightsaber which was previously hanging from her belt and laid it down behind her to show that she wasn't here for a fight. They lowered their blasters but kept their grip on them just as firm, ready to shoot at any moment if necessary.

"I'm here to see Kylo Ren." She told them peacefully. "He's looking for me."

"What's your name?" the one at the front asked her in a harsh tone.

"Rey."

"And he'll know who you are?"

"Definitely." She replied confidently. And with that the trooper at the front ordered two of them to go find them and they left.

Rey stood in the doorway of her ship as another trooper searched her for any more weapons. After ensuring she was clear, two more of them came to either side of her and signalled for her to walk. With two in front of her and two behind her, she was lead down numerous corridors until they reached a sealed door.

The trooper who had been talking opened the door and led them into the room. It was very simple and plain and there was next to nothing there. The walls were black and shiny and there was one single seat that spread across the whole of one of the small walls and that was all the furniture provided. The lighting was cast by a strip of lights that travelled along all four walls just below the low ceiling. If Rey could imagine what a prison cell looked like, she imagined it to look like this. Dull and boring, with no way to do anything if one was left alone in there.

She was instructed to wait here until further notice and with that she was left alone in the monochromatic room. She heard a couple of the troopers standing outside the door and chatting so she knew she couldn't escape if she tried, which she wouldn't as she truly did come in peace and all she wanted was to see Kylo Ren.

After a couple of minutes of being alone with her thoughts she heard the door being opened and she looked up. In the doorway stood Kylo Ren, wearing his full uniform, mask and all.

"You will come with me." He instructed her as she stood up and he turned around to walk away. She quickly hurried to catch up with him as she heard the door closing behind her and the troopers walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Ok, first of all thank you so much for the love and support I have received from this story, I love you! Secondly, I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated this story, I've been super busy with school work and I have exams this week so I've been studying a lot, and I'm not usually one to make excuses but I just wanted to let you all know where the fuck I've been for the last six weeks or so. Thirdly, I know that after this long you probably expect a super long chapter with loadsa plot and that but this is only quite short so I apologize but it was SUPER long so I've split it up and FINALLY this story has changed from my initial intention of where it was to go but I'm happy with it so I hope you all enjoy it. (Also please review my story because I wanna know what you guys think and if you have any ideas and you never know, I might love your idea and put it in)**

 **E x x**

* * *

Rey followed Kylo Ren down several more corridors passing a dozen or so Stormtroopers on the way. Finally they reached another door and Kylo typed a series of numbers into a keypad next to the door. As the door opened Kylo moved out of the way and signalled for her to enter. As she did, she noticed a chair in the middle with a headpiece and restraints for wrists and ankles, similar to the seat she had been strapped into several months ago. She assumed this room was used for interrogating prisoners. She also noticed there were shackles against the wall and a hook on the opposite wall, several feet above the ground.

As she stood in the middle of the lowly lit room, observing everything, she felt his eyes on her.

"This is the main interrogation room on this ship. Some people stay in here for minutes, some for weeks. It depends how quickly they give in because we _will_ extract the necessary information from everyone who enters this room, no matter how long it takes," he explained as she turned to look at him, still not a single part of him was exposed, from his bulky mask to his thick leather gloves, he was covered from head to toe.

He took two steps and suddenly he was right next to her, holding one of her wrists and guiding her towards the wall with the shackles. Before she could process what was happening, he had used the force to lock her wrists into the shackles and had moved to lean against the far wall.

He looked over her, admiring her in this position. Inferior to him, completely vulnerable to him. He admired her being this exposed, this defenceless against him. He looked over her and wondered how many things he could do to her, being incapable of movement, her hands locked down. He wanted to touch her, to see how she reacted under his touch. He wanted to kiss her lips, her creamy soft skin. But he knew he couldn't; he knew she wouldn't feel anything towards him.

He shut his eyes for a moment, clearing his thoughts before returning to the situation at hand.

"So tell me, where is the rest of the resistance?" he asked her, his deep, husky voice being accentuated by the way his mask altered his tone.

"Why would I give information like that to someone who can't even show his face?" she replied coyly. Without any form of former warning, he stood and pulled his mask off, shaking his thick hair as he did, and moved towards her before he asked the question again.

"Is this better? Now tell me, where are the other members of the resistance?"

"I don't know. And if I did, you actually believe I would tell _you_?"

"I believe you would tell me anything, with the right incentive." He responded confidently.

She knew this was true. She also knew it wouldn't take much if he discovered her weakness for him to destroy her and take all the information he needed from her. And in this situation, she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out. She was strangely intrigued by this situation; her strapped to the wall and him having all the power over her, being able to do whatever he wanted to her. The way he had removed his head piece and shook his hair sent a bolt of electricity straight to her core and she was unsure of how much longer she could contain herself. All she wanted was for him to touch her, to kiss her, to take advantage of her vulnerability. But she knew that could never happen; she knew he would never feel anything like that towards her.

"So I'll ask you again," he started leaning in close to her ear. "Where are the remaining resistance members?" his lips almost touching her ear.

She could feel how close he was, his hot breath on her ear, his slightly scratchy jaw rubbing against her smooth one. It sent hot sensations to her core, but she resisted the urge to moan by biting her tongue between her back teeth.

After receiving no response, he spoke again. "I'm going to get this information from you, no matter what it takes." His hot breath closer this time, if that was possible.

"I'm sure you believe that. But if you're so desperate for it, why don't you just enter my brain and read my mind?" She questioned him.

Slowly he moved his body and head around so he was standing right in front of her, facing her directly. He looked over her features, her eyes seemed a slightly different shade of green at this proximity, her nose just as dainty however he noticed it was it was sprinkled with faint freckles and her lips seemed even smoother and even more kissable this close up. He wanted to smash his lips against hers, to undo the knots she kept her hair in, to tangle his fingers in her locks and to feel her body pressed against his. He wanted to see her squirm under his touch, see her grab anything she could find as he did unspeakable things to her, watch her head fall back in ecstasy as he pushed her over the edge and hear her calling his name all the while. But what he wanted most was just to touch her, to trail his fingers across her creamy skin, to touch every inch of her; to see what was underneath these desert suited clothes. But that wouldn't happen and right now he needed to extract this information.

He looked up so his eyes met hers, both of them staring at each other with equal amounts of lust and hate.

"Well what would be the fun in that?" he said with a smirk.

"So what are you going to do to me?" Rey retorted back with a shaky breath. "Torture me? Starve me? Strip me naked and humiliate me in front of the entire first order?" she asked him rhetorically, regaining her confidence.

"Mmm, you'd like that wouldn't you? Me removing your clothes from your sweet little body." He remarked, finally pulling his face away and taking a couple steps back to pace the room. His eyes trailed over her body, stopping in some places to hover for slightly longer before continuing their journey across the unknown land that was her body.

He had no idea. Images of him removing her clothes flooded her thoughts. Him slowly peeling away her garments, his rough fingers sliding across her smooth stomach, gradually revealing her true self, her gradually becoming more and more vulnerable to him. She then began to imagine removing his clothes, the satisfaction of breaking down the wall of uniform he hides behind. She imagines undoing the buttons of his awfully restricting shirt, progressively revealing his immensely toned chest and abdomen. She imagines running her hands over this other-worldly body that he possesses, feeling the muscles ripple under her touch. She imagines undoing those dark, restraining pants he seems to be so fond of and discovering the hidden treasures buried underneath. She imagines his strong thighs and calves, dusted with dark hairs, muscles bulging through the skin. She imagines what it would be like to feel his body against hers, skin to skin, while their lips were connected in a heated contest to gain dominance over the other. But that couldn't happen and right now she needed to remain focused on the situation at hand.

"Not as much as you would I'm sure. Seeing me completely vulnerable to you, knowing I have no form of defence mechanism to protect myself against you. Knowing you could do anything you liked to me, however you wanted too."

"You sound as though you're inviting me to do so? If that's what you want then don't hold back."

She knew exactly what she wanted. Him. She wanted his body, his heart, his love, his lust. She also wanted him to want the same of her.

"Well you're in complete control of me so you can do whatever you want can't you? And if I disobey, you can just have me killed or something surely?" she asked him rhetorically, unsure whether or not she had dug herself a hole too deep to climb back out of.

"How about we make a deal, if you give me what I want, I'll give you what you want." He proposed, smirking.

"Ok then Supreme Leader, what is it you want from me?" she responded, shuffling in her stance.

"Information. I want to know where the remaining resistance members are."

"No you don't. I don't believe that for a second." She scoffed. "Now what do you _really_ want?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok then Supreme Leader, what is it you want from me?" she responded, shuffling in her stance.

"Information. I want to know where the remaining resistance members are."

"No you don't. I don't believe that for a second." She scoffed. "Now what do you really want?"

Kylo looked over her, he knew what he wanted. He wanted her. All of her. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her. To feel her body, to _see_ her body. He wanted to know her, to know her body, to know her heart, to know her deepest fear, to know her darkest memory. He wanted to know her happiest memory, to know her favourite foods. But right now he wanted her inferior to him, he wanted complete control over her petite frame.

"Come here. Come closer." She commanded him. He stood so he was right in front of her, almost touching. She reached up so her lips were right against his ear, touching ever so slightly. "Tell me, Kylo Ren, what it is you want from me," she asked him in a low, barely audible whisper. She then twisted her neck ever so slightly and let her lips explore his ear, following the natural curves. When she got down to his ear lobe, she hovered for a minute before dashing her tongue out and then ever so slightly biting down.

She could hear how shaky his breath was, which she was glad about because that meant he felt inferior to her, and this was going how she wanted it to.

"I…I wa-…want…y…y... you," he confessed hesitantly, releasing a heavy breath as he did so.

This took Rey by surprise. She hoped for this and knowing he wanted her felt like the best feeling in the world. And even though that was what she wanted him to say, she never would have guessed in a million years that he would say it. But she had to keep her composure. Had to keep her confidence.

"Sorry but I'm going to need more detail than that. Describe exactly what you want from me, and don't leave anything out."

"I… I want to-"

"Wait. Never mind telling me, show me."

And with that his lips had latched onto her neck, exploring every inch of her smooth skin as she threw her head back, granting him more access. His mouth moved its way up to her ear where he bit down on her earlobe before dragging his teeth off of it then sucking on the soft flesh to soothe the harsh bite marks he just gave her. At this she let out a small whimper and he smiled against her neck, overcome by joy that they both wanted the same thing; each other.

His mouth worked its way down her neck again until her reached the cloth of her clothes, where he pulled the top of it down as far as he could so that he had access to her collarbones where he sucked and soothed the skin, leaving her covered in his marks.

"Untie me." She pleaded him and he obeyed, unlocking the shackles around her wrist and setting her free.

The minute she was free she latched her lips onto his in a kiss that was full of passion, anger and lust. Her hands went to his hair, running her delicate fingers through his long, black locks, grabbing a fistful and using all the strength she had to pull him closer to her. His hands went to her waist and her lower back, pulling her body closer to his. She ground her groin into his, feeling his hard member through his thick leather trousers; causing him to gasp and she used this to her advantage as she plunged her tongue into his mouth, his meeting hers instantly.

Their tongues fought for dominance, hands exploring the unknown territory that was each other's bodies, all the while keeping as close to each other as physically possible. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss and driving her tongue deeper into his mouth, exploring every inch.

He started walking forwards, egging her backwards until her back hit the wall, all the while keeping their lips connected and their tongues in a constant battle. She moved her hands to his strong shoulders and pushed herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist and digging her fingers back into his hair. She hooked her ankles around each other, pulling her body closer to his and creating as much bodily contact as possible. His hands travelled from her waist down to her thighs then ghosted their way back up until his strong hands were resting on her butt, supporting her weight and at the same time pushing her closer to the wall.

He moved his mouth away from hers and traveled back to her neck where he repeated his earlier movements but this time he didn't care about being gentle or soothing, he wanted her to be marked as his and that's what he was going to do.

"Kylo…" Rey moaned as he sucked on the delicate skin behind her ear. As he did this he moved one of his hands around to her core and pushed the pad of his thumb against her soaked folds. He could feel how wet she was for him even through her clothes which caused his trousers to become almost unbearably tight. He needed this tension to be relieved and he knew how he wanted it to happen but he didn't know is she would be willing.

He put her down and she broke away from the kiss, both of them panting and completely out of breath. Their hands carried on their journeys over one another

"My turn" she demanded through heavy breathing and hazy eyes.

* * *

Ok so I know I've been gone and haven't updated this story in just about forever but I've been super busy with exams and that but now I'm done and I've got like 12 weeks off so hopefully i should get this story pretty much finished (despite having 0 clue as to where this story is gong lol).

P.S. Sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to get something up (but hopefully the steamy-ness will make up for it).

P.P.S. Thank you SO SO much for all the love and support I have received from this, I love you.


End file.
